coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7225 (7th December 2009)
Plot Becky and Claire are delighted when Liz agrees to a Christmas panto. Peter and Leanne meet with the architect at Turners Joinery and excitedly discuss their plans. George offers to pick Simon up from school and Peter's grateful. Ashley and Graeme call in the bookies and place a bet after receiving a tip. Sally suggests that Rosie could get a bar job in the run up to Christmas but Rosie's scathing and reckons bar work is below her. George takes Simon to the precinct for a burger. Simon asks if they can go and see Father Christmas after their tea. Gary announces he wants to join the army full-time. Anna's worried he'll be killed, but Eddie's proud of his son. Rosie offers to lend Sophie her white top for her baptism. Sophie's unimpressed pointing out it isn't a wet T-shirt competition and Ben backs her up. Dev takes Bernie back to his flat for a romantic meal. She's impressed at the effort he's gone to. George and Simon arrive at Santa's grotto. George is amused to discover that Ken is the Santa whilst Ken is inwardly seething. Simon's oblivious. John finds himself unwittingly roped in to direct the Christmas panto. Ken starts rowing with George in the grotto. The row escalates and George rips Ken's beard off. Simon's shocked to discover that Santa is really his grandad. The store manager is appalled at Ken's behaviour and sacks him from the grotto. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Becky McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Corner Shop *Turners Joinery *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Shopping centre and Department store Notes *The roles of the architect and the store manager are uncredited, even though both had lines of dialogue. *The scenes at the Shopping centre and Department store were recorded on 6th October 2009 at The Lowry Outlet Mall, Salford Quays. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken's secret is exposed when George takes Simon to visit Santa's grotto; Becky and Claire's pantomime gets into full swing; and Rosie causes upset in the Webster household. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,110,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes